twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Russell (Into The Fray)
Russell is a character who appears in Into The Fray by Thunderslate. He is a member of the Howe's Hardware Escapees, along with Vince, Shel, Becca, Wyatt, Miles, Annie and Laura, the last of whom was killed in the escape. Pre-Apocalypse Russell had a large family. He had a younger sister who he was supposed to babysit once but she practically ended up babysitting him while he studied for his economics degree. Post-Apocalypse Russell was on the way to Statesboro to find his family, and he later travelled with a man named Nate, who was later revealed to be practically insane. Russell left him and met Wyatt and Vince at some point. Wyatt, Vince, Russell, Shel, Becca and Bonnie were approached by Tavia with a promise of sanctuary. Russell went with them to see if his family was there, to his disappointment. When they arrived they met William Carver. Later they were introduced to Luke and the adults were interviewed for jobs and chores. When the camp was overrun Russell was in the sick bay. He was rescued by Shel, Becca, Laura and Miles, though he could not run due to a leg injury. He later spent time living with the group at Marshall's house. When Marshall's secret was exposed the group fled him and got split up. Russell fell from a ten foot concrete wall and split his shin open. He was found by Ralph, who cauterised the wound. They made their way to the truck and they were reunited with Wyatt and Annie. Ralph went and found Vince, Miles and Becca. A week later the group travelled north and found the Eastland Mall in Indiana. They met Daniel and Lucia, and took their weapons from them until they could trust the two. Later he was rooting around another store with Ralph when Lucia and Daniel, who were defenceless, were held at gunpoint by a bandit. Someone shot the attacker and the gunshot alerted walkers and he escaped with Annie, Russell, Daniel, Lucia and Ralph, the last of whom was killed in the escape. Russell and his half of the group made their way to Indianapolis, meeting Miles, Vince and an injured Becca along the way. The group was captured by Ivan's crew and they were tortured. Russell was hit in the face by Russell, causing him to fall into semi-consciousness. While the rest escaped, he hesitated, and then tried to run. In doing so, Donald shot him once through the shoulder and again through the kneecap. He disappeared and his fate remains unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Russell has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers Relationships Wyatt Wyatt and Russell share a friendly relationship. Vince Vince and Russell share a friendly relationship. Shel Shel and Russell shared a friendly relationship. Miles Miles and Russell share a friendly relationship. Daniel Daniel and Russell share a friendly relationship. Becca Becca and Russell share a neutral relationship, though he comes with her and feels responsible when she wanders off. Ralph Russell was unsure of Ralph until the man patched up his leg. They were good friends and Russell was sad when Ralph died. Appearances Trivia *Russell is the last person of the initial group to appear. References